Proposition Love or Death
by Lossien
Summary: Bloom receives devastating news from Sky, and her world crumbles. Something seems wrong, however. Is she being stubborn? Or is it the truth? R
1. Broken Picnics

Alright, here we go. My first Winx Club fic! Now, obviously I haven't seen all of the episodes, so this fic would take place somewhere in the middle of the first season, after Bloom's first date with Sky. Oh yeah, I don't own them. The show, the people, only the plot, and only slightly.

* * *

She brushed her hair with a small blue brush, the blue striking against her red hair. She sighed, and blinked her blue eyes as the sun winked from behind a cloud. Bloom was going on a date with Sky later today, in less than an hour. Stella had complained at her for not taking long enough to get ready, but Bloom didn't see the point. Sure, she wanted to impress Sky, but the fact was that taking three hours to get ready was impossible. 

Bloom reapplied her chap stick for the fiftieth time and sighed yet again. She had been ready for the last ten minutes, and she was dead tired of waiting. Her fingers traced lightly over a picture of Sky she had placed in front of her mirror, and she rummaged under her bed until she found her favorite pair of shoes. Glancing at her watch only told her what she already knew – that there was way too much time left until Sky was meeting her.

She left the room, with Kiko sleeping on the foot of the bed. Stella hollered at her, and Bloom waited patiently for the impatient Princess to reach her.

"Hey, Bloom, where are you heading off to? Don't you have a date with Sky in like, an hour?" Stella asked, in a whiney, and slightly intrusive fashion. Just like always.

"Uh, well, you know, I'm already good to go, and I got really bored of waiting in my room, so I decided to go for a walk." Bloom nervously played with a lock of her hair. She was more than a little nervous about her date with Sky, even if it was just a picnic in the forest. What she needed now was a rest and some time to think.

"Aren't you going for another walk with him? What a cheap date!" Bloom could tell that Stella was about to go off on a rant, and so she cut her friend off gently.

"Oh, I don't mind. I, well, uh, I just like spending time with him. Anyways, I'll be back before he gets here, so bye for now!" Bloom waved cheerily and walked off, her mind swimming with thoughts.

_/later/_

She returned half of an hour later, seeing the boys' ship descend from the cloudy sky. She ran into the clearing, a smile bursting from her serene face. She saw Sky coming out, and called out to him, tripping when she was less than two feet away.

As the ground was rushing towards her, strong arms encircled her, and held her in safety. She leaned into the warm body, reveling in Sky's embrace. She loved the feeling of him, whether it was his hand in hers, his arm around her waist, or even simply him sitting close to her, making her feel safe and warm.

There was something wrong, though. She hugged him harder, feeling as if he was cold this time. He didn't hug her back.

She pulled away slightly and looked up into his face. He was looking at her, searching her face, but when his eyes met hers, he looked away after a pained expression. She lightly touched the back of her hand to his cheek, a naturally graceful gesture full of tenderness and care.

"Bloom…" his voice was full of pain and emotion. "…don't."

"What's wrong?" He flinched, as if she had slapped him with the worry in her voice. His hands dropped to the ground, although he made no movement to remove her hand from his neck.

"Bloom… I… That is we…." He swallowed hard, still looking at the ground beside him, as if the grass beneath his feet were the most interesting things he had ever seen. "I don't think that… we should see each other again."

Bloom couldn't move. Her heart skipped a beat, and she forgot to breath. When she finally did exhale, it was out of necessity, and one word escaped her lips with the rush of warm air.

"What?"

Sky looked utterly uncomfortable as he answered. "Ever. I never want to see you again."

Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes as she removed her hands from his neck.

"Why?"

"Because… I… I don't like you. At all."

There was something wrong. He was lying. This couldn't be happening! The tears threatened her composure. Pride made her call out angrily to him.

"Say that to my face! Look me in the eye and tell me that!"

Sky hesitated a moment before turning and looking at her. His blue eyes were cold and harsh.

"I don't like you at all."

The tears fell freely from her eyes as he turned sharply and walked away from her.

"I hate you!" She screamed at his back, her shoulders shaking with sobs and anger as he paused. She didn't notice the few drops of water that appeared at his feet while she turned slightly away from him. Wet paths were retraced down her pale face as she bawled silently, hugging herself.

"I don't want to be friends, either." Bloom didn't hear the anguish in his voice; she was too wrapped up in her own desolation.

"I never want to see you again!" She screamed at him as she ran from the clearing and up to her room. She ignored Stella, Musa, Flora, all of them. She fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, too absorbed in her depression to hear his ship taking off.

She was broken hearted.


	2. Awake and Dreaming

Another chapter, yay! I got such a positive response on the first chapter that I decided to continue the story. So, here it is.

* * *

"_I don't like you at all."_

_The tears fell freely from her eyes as he turned sharply and walked away from her._

"_I hate you!" She screamed at his back, her shoulders shaking with sobs and anger as he paused. She didn't notice the few drops of water that appeared at his feet while she turned slightly away from him. Wet paths were retraced down her pale face as she bawled silently, hugging herself._

"_I don't want to be friends, either." Bloom didn't hear the anguish in his voice; she was too wrapped up in her own desolation._

"_I never want to see you again!" She screamed at him as she ran from the clearing and up to her room. She ignored Stella, Musa, Flora, all of them. She fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, too absorbed in her depression to hear his ship taking off._

_She was broken hearted._

It was only later, as the sky was kissing and molding with the horizon, that Bloom finally stopped crying. She was lying across her bad, cradling her head in her arms. Her back was up to the air, with a pool of water soaked into her mattress.

Now, she was spent. Her blue eyes looked up in exhaustion as the red sun gave blush to her cheeks. She didn't even have a sigh left in her for her troubles. She didn't think, merely rested on her bed with eyes open wide. Her body was still, and she didn't move as she heard the door open.

"Bloom?" Came Stella's voice.

Bloom didn't respond, merely watched the sun sink lower and lower, with darkness reaching up to drown the world.

"Maybe she's asleep." Musa's voice was next, soft in the darkening room.

"We should leave. People need to rest." That was Techna, always having trouble with emotional things and always practical.

"Good night, Bloom." Flora was last to speak before the door was shut again and the girls left Bloom be.

She had not fallen asleep, her eyes still stared unseeing towards the open window as the last ray of sun disappeared and the world was tucked into darkness for night. She didn't move as the stars came out, smiling and laughing at the sleeping world. She didn't move as the moon chastised the stars and bade them merely twinkle in the silent night.

She didn't move at all.

When the sun rose again, she was still there, her eyes unseeing, her body unmoving. It was Kiko who woke her, his impatient noises signaling feeding time.

Blindly, she moved, gave him food, and was about to lie down again when Kiko pointed to the clock. Class was starting soon.

Bloom walked towards the classroom, her hair unbrushed, her makeup from the previous day still on. Her clothes were the same, more worthy of a date than of class. She had dark circles under her eyes, yet she didn't feel tired.

She felt exhausted.

It was after lunch that she finally pleaded sick and went to her room. She collapsed on her bed and finally slept, the sun watching over her peacefully. It was her dreams that taunted her, now, dreams of her and Prince Sky eating lunch on a checkered blanket in the middle of a meadow of flowers. The sun shone down, warming her shoulders in a blue halter top, and ants trying to crawl to the food without being noticed. Sky sat beside her, leaning on his hands and watching the clouds.

Bloom bent down to brush the ants aside, and when she looked up again, Sky was gone. She jumped up and looked around, trying to find him. Clouds covered the sky as Bloom ran towards what she thought was her date. When she was near him, the clouds opened and rain flooded her senses. The force of the water drove her to her knees, crawling through the mud to reach Sky.

Her hand hit something in the mud, and the rain let up enough for her to stagger to her feet. She could see him, standing in front of her, merely a foot away, yet when her hand reached out to touch him, it passed right through him. She got the shivers, and tried to hug him, falling through him and back down to her hands and knees on the ground.

_"I don't think that… we should see each other again."_

She could hear him say it, but her mind refused to believe it. She got back to her knees again, and reached out to him. This time, her hands were solid on his shoulders.

_"Ever. I never want to see you again."_

She turned his body to face her.

_"Because..."_

He had no face. There was a mouth, but the rest was flat, with blackness in that mouth, that seemed to suck in all light and spew out darkness.

_"I don't like you at all."_

She screamed and a step backwards, tripping once again into the mud. The rain fell heavier and heavier, blocking her view and isolating her.

"I don't want to be friends, either."

The cool, calculated voice did what it meant to and the light of the meadow disappeared. The rain fell around her in the darkness, the only sound to accompany her sobs.

She was utterly alone.

Bloom awoke with a start and realized that it was the middle of the night. She had dreamt the whole thing, she was certain. She picked up her phone in one hand, dialing Sky's number with speed while her other hand clutched the blanket beside her.

No answer. She dialed again, still no answer. Finally, she leapt from the bed, rummaging through her closet until she found black pants and a black t-shirt. She snuck from the room and out of the gates of Althea, intent on Red Fountain. Sky might think she was a little crazy, but the dream had been so real. She needed to hear his voice telling her that everything would be okay, she needed him to hug her.

The trees above her were menacing in the darkness as the full moon slipped behind a large cloud. Bloom could see monsters in their branches, but calmed herself as the moon flooded the area with light.

It seemed like a jump and a skip until she was at Red Fountain, trying to figure out where Sky slept, and how to get there.


	3. Crushing Reality

_Bloom awoke with a start and realized that it was the middle of the night. She had dreamt the whole thing, she was certain. She picked up her phone in one hand, dialing Sky's number with speed while her other hand clutched the blanket beside her._

_No answer. She dialed again, still no answer. Finally, she leapt from the bed, rummaging through her closet until she found black pants and a black t-shirt. She snuck from the room and out of the gates of Althea, intent on Red Fountain. Sky might think she was a little crazy, but the dream had been so real. She needed to hear his voice telling her that everything would be okay, she needed him to hug her._

_The trees above her were menacing in the darkness as the full moon slipped behind a large cloud. Bloom could see monsters in their branches, but calmed herself as the moon flooded the area with light._

_It seemed like a jump and a skip until she was at Red Fountain, trying to figure out where Sky slept, and how to get there._

* * *

She thought back to all of her past visits and settled on where it should be. Then, silently as she could, she crept up to his room and knelt by his window. She had her ear towards it, listening as she heard voices.

She knew that one of the voices was Sky's, and the other's was… Icy's?!

Bloom leaned over to peer in and see what was happening.

"-so you see what I mean?" Icy asked, leaning against Sky's dresser.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He replied. He was facing away from the window, as was Icy, but Bloom could hear the worry in his voice.

"But you do have to agree to it." Bloom gasped. That was Stormy's voice! It was followed by a chuckle and all three of the witches came to stand closer to Sky, cornering him near the window.

It was then that Darcy peered out the window and saw Bloom.

"You little pixie!" She cried and grabbed Bloom by her long red hair.

She pulled her in through the window and ignored Bloom's whimpers of pain and struggles to free herself.

"I caught a fly in a flytrap, girls," Darcy sneered towards Stormy and Icy.

Stormy walked forwards and came close enough to Bloom that her breath made Bloom try to turn even with her hair yanked to one side.

"Let's kill her slowly and painfully!" She cried with glee as she saw the pain clear on Bloom's innocent face.

"No. I have a better idea," Icy said as she stood next to Sky. "Let's just have Sky re-iterate what he told her yesterday, and then laugh when her heart breaks again."

"Yeah, let's watch the little _lovebird_ fall from the sky!" Stormy agreed easily as the three witches turned to Sky.

Bloom turned as well and looked at him imploringly, her eyes searching out his with tears already forming. But now, the tears weren't from the pain of Darcy's rein on her hair. They weren't even from the fear of what the Witches could do to her.

They were filled with dread at what Sky might say.

Everything from the day before flooded in her head as the tears flowed freely, and Bloom tried to hide her face. Darcy laughed and jerked her head straight, forcing Bloom to look at Sky, even if she was shamed by her tears.

"Please, tell me it isn't true…" She whispered hoarsely, her voice still raw from exhaustion and heartbreak.

"Oh yes, Sky," Darcy taunted. "Tell her it's all one big elaborate joke."

"Yeah, you guys will get back together-" Stormy joined in.

"-When Hell freezes over!" Icy finished and all three girls laughed cruelly at the pain evident on Bloom's face.

"Please…" She pleaded.

Sky looked away from the scene in front of him, his body tense and awkward.

"Oh yes, tell Bloom, Sky." Stormy chanted, a hint of warning in her voice.

"I don't like you Bloom. I told you that yesterday. I don't want to see you ever again."

Bloom's tears ran out, and so she sobbed silently. Her dry eyes reflected what she felt, nothing but despair. Nothing ran down her cheeks, but her body was wracked with sobs all the same. Darcy let go of her hair as she clutched her stomach, her whole body aching with the force of her bawling, her heart too freshly wounded to feel the numbness of shock or time.

"Stupid pixie. He told you, but you couldn't believe it. You had to come and double check." Darcy taunted, standing above her.

"Can't you get a clue? He said he doesn't want to see you again." Stormy was loving this, seeing her enemy in such pain. Her pleasure was obvious as she smiled down at Bloom's shaking body.

At that point, Icy kneeled down and leaned in towards Bloom's ear, speaking softly. She spoke one sentence that sent Bloom over the edge. Five words that broke her fragile hold on herself.

"He doesn't love you anymore."


	4. The Return Journey

_At that point, Icy kneeled down and leaned in towards Bloom's ear, speaking softly. She spoke one sentence that sent Bloom over the edge. Five words that broke her fragile hold on herself._

"_He doesn't love you anymore."_

* * *

Bloom couldn't see. She didn't see as the witches circled her limp body and laughed. She didn't see as Sky turned away, his hands covering the tears that escaped the hold he had on himself. Bloom didn't see the dark and sinister looks that all three witches wore when they stared hungrily at her prone body.

She was too lost in her own desperation to feel when they floated her up, Bloom's spasms moving her even in the air.

It was only as they let go, and her body started to plummet towards the ground that her survival instincts kicked in. Years of evolution had not changed, her heartbreak had not affected this deeply. Humans and Pixies alike, all beings, were programmed on a basic level to survive.

It wasn't a conscious decision to change into her pixie form. It wasn't a choice to flutter her wings and bring her home. In fact, she was barely aware of what was happening as her shuddering body floated back to Alfea.

It was dawn when the rest of the Winx Club found her. Her exhausted body lay broken on the front steps, her arms and legs twisted into unnatural and uncomfortable positions from where her powers had worn out and her tired wings had deposited her.

"Oh Bloom…" Stella whispered, as the four girls paused a moment before running forwards and around their friend.

"Bloom, please wake up," Flora pleaded, her eyes filled to the brim with nothing but worry. Unbeknownst to her, it was the same look that she wore when she saw a plant beyond hope of revival. Subconciously, she was thinking, as were the others, that Bloom was beyond hope.

They picked her up gently, carrying her slowly and painfully to the infirmary. Each and everyone of them was praying to whoever they could think of, asking for Bloom's recovery.

The other students in the hallways in this early hour, going to breakfast, coming from the showers, were all silent as they watched what seemed to be a funeral procession. Bloom was still dressed in black, accented with dirt and scratched from her trek overnight. The other four girls, each taking a corner of Bloom's body, were also wearing black, in what had been a tribute to Bloom's heart ache. Now, in retrospect, it seems like forewarning of this event. All four of them were crying.

They were a handful of meters from the nurse's room when Bloom shifted every so slightly. Flora, Techna, Stella and Musa all stopped at once, pausing mid-stride and mid-mutter as they turned to look at their friend's pale face. They carefully lowered her to the floor, none of them breathing as the sunlight started to spill through the window and illuminate Bloom's tired body.

With a sigh, Bloom opened her eyes and started to sit up. All four of her friends rushed to assist her, helping and holding her. She leaned against Stella, her red hair mingling with Stella's undone blonde, mixing on the cool tile floor. Both Musa and Flora held a hand each, their warm ones against Bloom's cool ones. Techna sat beside Stella, her face concerned as she typed rapidly into a palm-sized computer. She was desperately trying to help the only way she knew; to look it up and find the answer on the inter-universal information system.

To Techna's dismay, she didn't find anything. To her utter horror, just after she had given up, she came across one, only one, reference. It was a diary entry, and it did not look good.

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_It's been four days, and she has yet to recover. She is listless, pale and thin. I feel as if she is wasting away. She does not eat, nor drink, she even refuses to speak. I do not like this. There is no logical reason. Scientifically, she is as healthy as anyone could want. Her blood is vine, her systems, her magic. All fine!_

_It is mentally where this pixie cries out in pain. Ever since she was refused, she refuses. The only thing she says is his name, over and over. Her face is etched in constant pain, and her once peaceful demeanor and tranquil manner became abusive and harmful._

_Now, however, it is worse. She does not move and she wastes away._

_She will not last unless I can find a cure._

* * *

  
Techna searched even harder after that, looking for the next entry, to see if the unknown writer had found a cure, what had happened to her friend. The entry was dated a hundred years ago, and there was nothing before or after that, apparently having been lost in a hard drive failure. All other entries were too corrupted.

Bloom was muttering something quietly, Techna leaned in and listened, suspecting the worst. And that is what she found.

"Sky… Sky…. Sky…" Bloom was muttering, again and again.

It was then that Techna broke down, the tears that were escaping broke, the dam came down. They flooded her face, plains of pale skin drowning in the salty water. She didn't know what to do.

"Techna…?" She heard, whispered. Glancing up, she saw Bloom's concerned face. "It's alright Techna… I'll be okay." Tears were falling down Bloom's face as well as Techna's, and soon all of the Winx Club was crying together.

But now, the note of desperation in their tears was replaced with relief and hope for Bloom's recovery.


End file.
